Adolf Hitler (Creepypasta)
Adolf Hitler is an antagonist in the Creepypasta stories. The Chancellor of Germany, he is actually the prophesized Anti-Christ, because his birth was acknowledged and arranged by Satan in 1889. Hitler has been conceived from a dark prophecy established by the Devil that will allow his reign to continue over the world. Origins In 1889, in Austria, a weak and starving priest was given a visit by a man in white. The man in white soon revealed himself to be Satan, and soon established a friendship with the priest. The priest wanted to know why God had forsaken him, and Satan said that he could provide the priest with much more than God ever had. Satan said he would make the priest's sermons a success if he would consent to possession. The priest was rewarded with much-needed food for his consent. Later in the evening, Satan returned, and possessed the priest after explaining the situation. The Devil used the priest to welcome people to church and make the ceremony a huge success. In attendance were a young couple, the father was named Alois. After the successful sermon, Satan exited the priest's body and thanked him, saying he needed the priest to do a favour: to baptize the new child Alois had. The priest was surprised that it was the only favour the Devil wanted. So he baptized the young boy. The boy almost drowned, but survived the baptism. Now baptized in the dark arts and the Devil's name, the boy, Adolf, began to excel in all he did. Rise to power Adolf Hitler became influential in the German government, after a failed assassination attempt he had on them. It was around this time that he met the being named Der Grossman, or the Slender Man. The Slender Man wanted Hitler to become the world's new Messiah, by proving himself. The Slender Man watched the terrible happenings of World War Two and allowed Hitler to escalate his crimes in his "Master's" name (possibly Satan). Defeat Contrary to the popular depictions of Hitler's death, Hitler did not shoot himself in the Creepypasta lore. He eventually got embarrassed about having so much evidence of his extermination camps, so he ordered them all bombed, torturing the surviving prisoners with no remorse. Hitler had two plans, which were Plan A and Plan B. Plan A was to see how far he could torture people, and Plan B was to cover up his atrocities. Finally, one night in 1945, when the Russians marched in to invade Germany and end the war, the Slender Man appeared before Hitler and said how Hitler was a failure, in the eyes of the Devil. However, Hitler was so enraged by the taunts he eventually decided to end his life by dropping a cyanide canister, inhaling the gas and ending his life, and this actually proved that he wwas worthy, and he was accepted into Hell. Trivia *Most of the time, Hitler does not physically appear in the Creepypasta stories. He is often mentioned or heard. *Hitler is one of the only Creepypasta characters to meet the Slender Man and survive an encounter from him (although Hitler does kill himself in the end). *Hitler inadvertently inspired Jason Rademacher, the protagonist of Alternate 21328 story. Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Dark Messiah Category:Military Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Male Category:Sadomasochists Category:Pawns Category:Soldiers Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Empowered Villains Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Sophisticated Category:Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Hegemony Category:Revived Villains Category:Deceased Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath